The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of miscanthus, botanically known as Miscanthus sinensis, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘NCMS2B’. This new miscanthus was developed and selected in Mills River, N.C. ‘NCMS2B’ is a triploid produced from a controlled pollination. The female parent was an artificially induced tetraploid derived from seed from an open pollinated Miscanthus sinensis ‘Little Zebra’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,008). The male parent was a diploid seedling from an open-pollinated Miscanthus sinensis ‘Little Zebra’.
‘NCMS2B’ was first established in vitro in 2010 through embryo rescue techniques and has been asexually reproduced through micropropagation and division in Mills River, N.C. over a 4-year period. ‘NCMS2B’ has been evaluated in the field and containers for 4 years. ‘NCMS2B’ can be propagated through micropropagation or division and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.